


A Letter to Spain

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bring tissues, M/M, sad fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Spain never got from his little tomato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Spain

CC101- Hey, I wrote this at like 3am so give me a break. I needed to write it to get it out of my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

 

Dear Tomato Bastard,

It was Hungary's idea to write this, but I hope you never receive this letter. It would break your heart. So I'm just going to say it bastard…Why does everything happen to me? Why do I hope with every breath just to be human and die? I bet your wondering why, and I'll tell you it began when I was young.

When I and Feli were younger, Feli was bullied a lot and I always had to save him. In doing this I fooled Roma to believe I was the tough one and no one needing to look after me. He was wrong. Feli needed more care and Roma took him away. To this day I still wonder what I did wrong, why did Roma not take me as well? That is when I truly started to envy my brother.

I became foul mouthed and crude to protect my heart that was slowly breaking. You came into the picture now as my caretaker. At first I was happy someone remembered me, and I became content. The only thing that bothered me was when my Fratello came over. You always put him above me; I foolishly thought that you were just showing manners. I followed you to Austria's house one day to see my Fratello, you never knew. Just as I was walking past the entrance to Austria's music room, I heard you.  _You wanted to trade me for my brother._

I ran, do you remember that I would not come down from my room for anything that night? That day I cried my eyes out, what did I do wrong again? I know that I'm not like my cute Fratello, I'm rude and mean but why did he win at everything while I was just second best. First Roma then you, who is next? The answer was you, again.

After a while you gained back my trust, that damned smile just made it hard to stay mad at you. You left then for your pirate adventure, and also left me basically alone. I was hurting those many years; do you know how many people I had to fight off while you left? I heard stories about your adventures, wondering each time if you were hurt. Did you never think of me during those times? You could have sent a letter or something to contact me, but you never did. Did I fool you too?

When you finally came home, you realized that I grew up. I was in a teenage body and my hormones were running wild! When you would hug me I would blush, when you said that you loved me I pushed you away because I did not know how to react. Over the following years I realized that I had fallen in love with you! You healed my broken heart until I went out with you to the parties that France was having. That is when I realized you never cared and you never will. You flirted with everyone and you were flirting the most with my Fratello! What does he have that I don't? We are twins, but he is in love with that potato bastard. I guess once again I was second best.

It hurt knowing that no matter what I did no one would ever love me. You don't know how that feels- empty, lost, and sad. I put that behind me and put on an act. You believed it all. Again why? What did I do wrong? If I became like Fratello would you all start to like me? That is why when I say I hate you I mean and don't mean it with every fiber of my being!

I learned that cutting myself did nothing, the wounds would heal but this pain in my heart would last forever. I was doomed to be without love forever. I hate you Spain, I truly do. For everything you put me thought, I hate you.

Thanks for the memories,

Romano


End file.
